theecumentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Age
The Golden Age is the common name for the period of human history after the End of the Silver Age (1945) until the Data Net Crash (DNC) (3445). The Golden Age saw the first use of Nuclear weapons in war in 1945. The first man in space in 1961. And the first extra-terrestrial colony on Mars in 2092. Eventually the other terrestrial planets and moons of the solar system were colonized. The first colony on Titan in 2145. The first colony on Europa and Triton in 2150. The first colony on Io in 2170. Luna 2199. Ganymede and Calisto in 2220. Oberon 2230. 2230 also saw the second deployment of nuclear weapon in war, as Brazilo-Argentina declared war on the European Union and launched attacks on their cities of Cayenne, and Lisbon. 2250, the Crazy Horse Memorial is finished in South Dakota. 2500-2600 Moons of Jupiter and Saturn are roughly terraformed. 2600- Average human lifespan is 200 years. 2688- Armando Ponocelli born in Baghdad. 2700- First drugs invented that increase human intelligence. 2710- With the help of intellect-enchancing drugs, Armando Ponocelli invents a space engine able to make very fast short leaps in dsstance. 2740- Using his engine Ponocelli establishes a colony on Alpha Centauri. 2750- Mars is terraformed. Many Earth] people begin to emmigrate to Mars 2755- Population of Mars reaches one hundred million. 2779- Armando Ponocelli constructs the Alpha Centauri Ansible to communicate with ships en route to Alpha Centauri 2780- Solar Ansible constructed. 2800- Ponocelli improves anible design. Allows for slipstream travel between ansibles. 2820- Population of Mars reaches one billion. 2830- Ponocelli establishes a colony on Wolf 359. Alpha Centauri is terraformed. 2835- Population of Ponocelli colony on Alpha Centauri reaches 500 million. 2840- Datanet established. A massive interstellar information and communication library that exists within the ansibles. 2842- Ponocelli constructs Wolf 359 Ansible. Wolf 359 terraformed. Ponocelli establishes the Ponocelli Academy to maintain the ansibles and the Datanet. 2872- Ponocelli creates an improved form of intellect enhancing medicine. A devout Hindu, he names it Amrita. 2873- Ponocelli departs with a few friends from the Ponocelli Academy for parts unknown. 2874- Amrita is mass-produced for the people of Wolf 359. The drug vastly expands human intellect and imagination and increases lifespans substantially. 2880- Ansibles are improved to the point where near instant communication exists between them. 2890- Colony established on Sirius. 2930- Amrita is improved. Human lifespan is now indefinite. Technology developed that alters laws of physics. 2930-3100- Technology improves in great leaps. 3100- Amrita is altered further. Intellect improves even more. Users begin to act super-rationally. Herding and social insticts are lost. Users fight amongst each other. 3200- Earth surface is destroyed by one user named Zephinia DiMarco. Around five billion people die. 3300- User wars devasate colonies. More colonies are established and more Anisibles are built. But wars spread quickly. 3400- Alpha Centauri is nearly destroyed by User Wars. 3445- Datanet crash. Ponacelli Academy on Wolf 359 is destroyed. Ansibles go offline. 3445-3600- Inter-stellar travel is abandoned. Planets become isolated. Eventually Amrita runs out and the roving Amrita-warlords are no more. Category:Timelines